The conventional refuse collection vehicle with a front loading device presents unique challenges in the placement and storage of fuel tanks, particularly for compressed natural gas (“CNG”) tanks. CNG tanks typically take up a greater amount of space than their diesel counterparts. Accordingly, in order to maintain the dimensions of a standard front loading device vehicle and the duration between refueling, the CNG tanks must be housed somewhere on the vehicle without adding additional length, width, or interfering with the functioning of the collection vehicle.
Front loading devices have had CNG fuel tanks mounted behind the cab, between the storage body and the cab, and along the frame. Although roof mounts have been utilized for mounting CNG fuel tanks, they have proven problematic as this location requires placing the tanks down into the body by lowering the roof in order to comply with laws regulating the height of certain vehicles. Furthermore, adding fuel tanks on the side frames can increase the wheelbase, affecting the vehicles weight distribution and its ability to meet DOT road laws and in some instances the collection vehicles ability to maneuver and fit within certain locations.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to mount fuel tanks on a front loading vehicle that does not increase the overall dimensions of the vehicle, does not increase the wheelbase of the vehicle, and does not interfere with the functionality of the vehicle.